terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Unholy Serpent
"The unholy devourer of the living..." The Unholy Serpent is a post-Queen Bee boss that can be spawned anywhere while its nighttime by using Strange Tooth. Statistics 4,200 health, 4,900 in Expert, 5,700 in Challenger. 80 damage (head) 30 damage (body and tail), 120 damage (head) 60 damage (body and tail) in expert, 240 damage (head) 90 damage (body and tail) in challenger. 20 defense (head and tail) 0 defense (body) in normal, expert and challenger. The Fight Phase 1: The Unholy Serpent will behave like a simple worm enemy, digging through blocks, trying to attack the player with it's head. While the body is damaged, it has a 1/5 chance to summon a unholy probe. The tail sometimes will shoot out 3 vile spits if the player is behind the boss. When at 2,100/2,450/2,850 health, it will transistion into it's second phase. Phase 2 Has all attacks from previous phases. The body now spawns armored unholy probes with more defense and damage, but with lesser speed. In Expert Mode: Sometimes will fire ice beams that are capable of freezing the player for 1 second. The boss is faster. In Challenger Mode: The boss is even faster. The ice beams can freeze the player for 2-3 seconds. The tail will rarely fire a cursed flame that explodes into a wall of cursed flames. Drops Worm Essence - 10-20 - 100 % Soul of Light - 1-9 - 100% (in hardmode only) Soul of Night - 1-9 - 100% (in hardmode only) Elemental Bar - 4% (after Moon Lord only) Unholy Serpent Mask - 10% Unholy Serpent Treasure Bag - 100% (Expert mode only) Ancient Magic Mirror - 100% (from Expert Treasure Bag only) The Explorer's Blade Of Might - 1% (from Expert Treasure Bag only) Worm Emblem - 100% (In Challenger mode only) Tips *Due to it's high head damage, it's good to use a dashing potion to avoid it. *The Bee's Knees are a effective weapon to get rid of Unholy Probes, as they sometimes can come in very big groups. Lore Once, there was a explorer, he got a very sharp tooth from winning a digging contest, who can find the most valuable ore first. Despite being warned to be careful with it, he carelessly put it outside at night, to take a photo of it. As soon as he took it, the tooth dissapeared with a flash. The ground was shaking, the explorer was trying to run inside his house, but a giant armored worm blocked his way. He was running as fast as he could, soon the worm caught up with him, dug underground and caught the man with with his sharp teeth. He tried to escape but that made the worm angry. It closed it's jaws, slowly tearing the man into a million pieces. He was screaming, begging for help, but without effect. The worm devoured the explorer and ran away. The only thing that remains of the man is a pool of blood.